


Umbrellas and Words

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Slice of Life, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: “Damn,” Lefou muttered to himself, watching the way it started to rain outside.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 8





	Umbrellas and Words

He wasn’t going to make it home in time. Lefou could see that as he looked up and saw the way the clouds darkened and collected in the night sky. If he headed out now he would be caught in the middle of the storm at best and he would still end up completely soaked through by the time he got home.

“Damn,” Lefou muttered to himself. He shook his head and stepped back into the tavern. Perhaps he would just have to spend the night here. He was sure he had enough coin for a bed. It started to rain and his shoulders fell as he saw that this would be his only option.

“Do you need help getting home?” Stanley tilted their head as they stood beside Lefou, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Non, I think it’ll be dryer to stay here,” he sighed.

Stanley hummed, looking outside once again at the drizzle that was slowly speeding up. “You could share my umbrella with me,” they offered.

“You have an umbrella?” Lefou asked in surprise.

“The Bimbettes’ maman got some shipped all the way from Paris,” Stanley said with a nod. Happily they produced said tool, holding it as if they were holding a sword. It was a soft pink color, trimmed with yellow.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother…”

“You wouldn’t be a bother. We don’t live too far apart,” Stanley assured him. They opened the umbrella, holding it over their head and spinning it in their hand. “It should be big enough for both of us.”

Lefou slowly nodded his head and he walked beside Stanley as the two stepped out of the tavern into the rain. He listened to the soft sound of rain hitting the umbrella and for a moment he thought about the sounds the rain made on his tent during the war.

“They got parasols too,” Stanley brightly said.

“Parasols?”

“Oui, but those are for too much sun, not rain. Elsie says the materials used for them aren’t treated to be waterproof.” Stanley glanced up at their umbrella and blushed, clearing their throat as they looked down at the ground. “I know the color is rather silly…”

“I think it suits you.”

Stanley perked up at that. They looked at Lefou with raised eyebrows. “You think so?” they asked.

“Oui! Pink and yellow always look nice on you,” Lefou said with a nod.

Stanley’s cheeks burned a dull red at Lefou’s words. They found themselves unable to think of what to say and the two fell into a pleasant silence on their way back to Lefou’s home. They walked with him up to his door, keeping him dry all the way.

“Thank you for the help, Stanley,” Lefou said with a smile.

Stanley smiled, nodding their head a little in response before taking their leave. They gripped the handle of their umbrella a little tighter than usual, knuckles white as their hand trembled. They mentally kicked themselves for not speaking more but their heart still raced from their walk with Lefou.


End file.
